Post It
by Aiko Blue
Summary: Secarik ketas post it, mampu membuat Minho sejengkel ini. [MiNewt]


" **Post it"**

 **.**

 **Maze Runner Trilogy** _belong's to_ **James Dashner**

 **Post it** _(c)_ **Aiko Blue**

 **.**

* * *

"Aku bisa gila!"

Geraman murka itu sukses menarik perhatian, bukan hanya Alby yang berdiri tepat di sampingnya, tapi juga beberapa orang yang kini berada di sekitar mereka.

" _What's up, man_?"

Minho tak menyahut, tapi tatapan matanya yang menatap lurus ke lemari lokernya sudah cukup menjadi jawaban. Alby mengikuti arah pandangan Minho, dan membuka mulutnya untuk tiga detik kemudian kembali ia katupkan rapat-rapat.

" _Easy, dude_." Satu tepukan yang terkesan tegas namun bersahabat—khas Alby, mendarat di bahu kirinya. Pemuda berkulit gelap itu memberi Minho senyum ringkas, bermaksud menenangkan. "Itu cuma permen."

Minho menggerakkan lehernya dalam tempo super lambat hingga menghadap Alby. Tatapan matanya berubah nyalang nan mengerikan, Alby berjengit kecil. "Cuma permen kau bilang?" Minho menghembuskan napas gusar. "Sudah lebih satu minggu Alby! Satu minggu! Aku terus mendapatkan perlakukan aneh dari entah-siapa-dia yang tidak henti-hentinya melakukan hal-hal konyol serta mengirimkan kertas-kertas berisi ucapan terima kasih!"

Alby meringis. Menatap dua batang permen lolipop warna-warni yang menempel ganjil di pintu loker Minho, juga secarik _post it_ biru muda dengan dua kata tersemat di sana, _Thank You_. _Well_ , itu manis, sebenarnya. Tapi Alby kali ini harus menyetujui pendapat Minho yang mulai berpikir hal ini mengerikan karena sudah terjadi selama lebih dari satu minggu.

" _Alright_ , Minho." Alby mencoba kembali menenagkan. Sungguh tak ingin melihat Minho bertasformasi menjadi Hulk Asia yang mengacak-acak seisi kampus di pagi hari. "Berpikir positif saja, mungkin entah-siapa-dia ini hanya ingin berterima kasih padamu."

"AKU BAHKAN TIDAK TAHU APA YANG SUDAH KU LAKUKAN UNTUKNYA!" Teriakan itu keluar tanpa bisa dicegah. Suaranya memecah kehengingan, membuat beberapa mahasiswa yang ada di sekitar mereka menoleh dengan tatapan protes. Dan Alby berinisiatif cepat untuk memberi anggukan samar sebagai wujud permintaan maaf karena temannya baru saja membuat keributan di pagi hari.

" _Well_ , itu bagus." Alby berkata lugas, namun tetap diiringi senyum kebapakan mengayomi. "Kebaikan yang kau perbuat memang sudah seharusnya tidak perlu kau ingat-ingat."

"Berhenti ceramah pagi-pagi." Minho menggertak, merengut, dan berputus asa secara bersamaan. "Coba pikirkan, Al. Pertama-tama orang ini entah bagaimana bisa tahu kalau dompetku tertinggal, dan dia bisa memasukkan beberapa dolar ke dalam tasku bersama kertas ucapan terima kasihnya. Lalu aku juga tidak tahu kenapa dia bisa tahu aku suka spageti, dan dia meletakkan satu porsi spageti dari restoran favoritku tepat di mejaku lengkap dengan ucapan terima kasih. Itu awal yang cukup menyenangkan, aku akui. Tapi, handuk baru, fotokopi tugas, beberapa gelas kopi, selusin komik, jas hujan, gel rambut, _power bank_ , bahkan sekeranjang buah! Dan sekarang lolipop?" Suaranya terdengar mendesak bercampur frustasi. Nadanya naik turun penuh semangat dan emosi. "Entah apa yang telah ku lakukan untuknya, tapi aku menyesal sudah menolongnya."

Alby mengusap bahu Minho dengan gestur menenangkan. " _Calm down_ , Minho. Kau tidak akan menemukan jalan keluar dengan marah-marah."

Minho balas menatap sengit. "Kenapa kau suka sekali bicara seperti bapak-bapak?"

Satu alis Alby terangkat sedikit, "Wah, terima kasih?" ia tersenyum sekilas, berlanjut dengan mendaratkan satu tinju main-main di bisep Minho. "Tenangkan dirimu, oke? Aku akan mencoba membantumu mencari tahu entah-siapa-dia yang terus-menerus terobsesi untuk berterima kasih padamu."

Retina Minho melebar seketika. Percik-percik antusias terpantul begitu nyata di sana. "Kita hajar bersama? Sepakat!" ia mengepalkan tinju, menghantam pintu lokernya hingga menimbulkan gema dan sedikit penyok.

Alby secara otomatis melayangkan bukunya menghantam wajah tampan Minho. "Dasar preman." Buru-buru mengangkat tangan ketika Minho sudah membuka mulutnya untuk melayangkan protes. "Kita akan bicara padanya, oke? Kau sendiri boleh mengatakan keluhanmu perihal sikapnya. Tidak ada acara hajar-menghajar."

"Aku tidak akan puas jika hanya bicara, Alby." Rengek Minho, tak sadar bahwa dirinya sudah berperilaku diluar karakter.

"Itu kesepakatan dariku. Aku akan membantumu asal kau berjanji tidak menghajarnya. Kalau tidak mau ya sudah, selesaikan masalahmu sendiri." Alby berujar seperti maklumat mati. Absolut tanpa bantahan.

Tapi bohong adanya jika Minho tidak bisa menyerang balik dengan sifat kerasnya. Terlebih hasrat buasnya sudah mengggebu-gebu ingin menghajar. Hingga yang terjadi kemudian adalah dua pasang mata yang bertatapan sengit. Adu argumen dalam pelotot. Bertahan selama beberapa lama sampai akhirnya Minho mengayunkan kepalanya letih dari satu sisi ke sisi lain.

Satu helaan napas keluar. " _Fine_." Minho menyerah, _untuk kali ini_. "Aku berjanji tidak akan menghajar entah-siapa-dia."

Alby mengamati Minho sembari menghitung presentase kejujuran dalam suaranya. Ia mengangguk, tampak berpuas diri beberapa saat setelah mendapat angka yang dirasa cukup. "Kalau begitu aku bersedia membantu."

* * *

"Astaga, Newton! Itu hanya sebuah buku sketsa. Kenapa tindakanmu berlebihan sekali?" Thomas mengusap wajahnya kasar, tak habis pikir dengan isi dalam kepala pemuda bersurai senada ciuman matahari yang menjabat sebagai sahabat karibnya itu.

Newt mengerutkan hidungnya, tampak tersinggung. "Bagimu, itu hanya sebuah buku sketsa. Bagiku, itu hal yang sangat berharga." _Kita berbeda. Dan aku tidak peduli pada pendapatmu. Selesai._ Thomas bahkan bisa membaca tiga kalimat berikutnya yang diungkapkan Newt melalui tatapan mata.

Thomas mengangkat kedua tangan tanda menyerah, lalu bersandar ke loker yang berdiri kokoh di sebelahnya. "Oke, _sorry_?" Ia melemparkan senyum berlebih yang membuat Newt memutar bola mata. "Hanya saja, yah ..." Thomas membasahi bibir bawahnya canggung, matanya menatap wajah Newt ragu-ragu "aku rasa apa yang kau lakukan lebih dari seminggu ini sudah cukup sebagai bentuk ucapan terima kasih."

Newt selasai mengunci lokernya. Jemarinya bertahan pada gagang kunci yang menggantung. Pergerakannya ikut terkunci. Air mukanya tampak bimbang, seolah-olah sedang memikirkan hendak mencabut kunci atau kembali membuka pintunya. Sementara Thomas menanti dengan sabar setengah gemas. Ransel yang tersampir di satu bahunya kini tanpa sadar telah ia cengkram kuat-kuat. Bersiap menantikan jawaban apapun yang akan meluncur keluar dari belah bibir Newt.

Akhirnya Newt memutuskan untuk mencabut kunci, memasukkannya ke dalam kantung celana. Ia menunduk, menatap ujung sepatunya sejenak. Lalu kembali bertemu dengan mata Thomas. "Entahlah, Tommy." Ia menyisir rambutnya yang jatuh menutupi kening dalam satu gerak ke belakang. "Aku hanya merasa belum boleh berhenti."

"Apa yang kau tunggu?"

Newt menggelengkan kepala, membuat rambutnya kembali jatuh menutupi kening. "Aku bahkan tidak tahu."

* * *

.

" _Oh, shit!_ Di mana bola futbolku?"

Umpatan yang disusul pertanyaan itu sukses mebuat pelipis Gally berkerut. "Bola futbol?" Ia mengulang bersama nada keraguan yang nyata.

" _Yeah_. Bola futbol dengan tanda tangan Tom Brandy!" Minho menyergah tidak sabaran. Dan telinga Gally mulai berdenging ngilu begitu kalimat-kalimat umpatan meluncur lepas dari bibir Minho setelahnya.

"Dan apa yang membuatmu mencari bola futbol di tempat sampah?"

Minho menggeram, mengubah posisinya yang semula menunduk mengocok isi tempat sampah menjadi berdiri tegak menantang Gally. "Karena aku meletakkannya di tempat sampah ini dua jam yang lalu!" Minho menjelaskan dengan _begitu efektif_ sambil menunjuk-nunjuk tempat sampah berwarna merah mencolok dengan telunjuknya.

Gally membuka mulutnya, namun suaranya lenyap dimakan angin. Ia memandang tempat sampah dan wajah Minho bergantian seperti orang bodoh. Lalu benaknya mulai menyusun kerangka hipotesis perihal apa yang membuat otak jenius seorang Minho berikir bahwa tempat sampah adalah tempat yang cocok untuk menyimpan sebuah bola futbol bertanda tangan Tom Brandy? Dan hasilnya, "Aku tidak mengerti."

Minho mengacak rambutnya seperti orang kesetanan. "Lokerku tidak muat, terlalu banyak buku di sana. Dan aku tidak mau kena sita di mata kuliah Ms. Pagie. Jadi aku menyimpannya di tempat sampah ini, dan berniat untuk segera mengambilnya begitu kelas usai." Ia menghela napas berat, lalu satu kakinya menendang tempat sampah tak berdosa itu dengan kesal. "Tapi sekarang bolanya tidak ada. _Shuck_!"

Gally berkedip-kedip dalam irama yang cenderung konstan. Otaknya perlu beberapa detik untuk mencerna kalimat Minho. Dan masih tidak menemukan jawaban memuaskan mengapa otak Minho bisa berpikir begitu _konyol_ untuk menyembunyikan sesuatu yang berharga di dalam tempat sampah. Tapi otak Gally brpikir cepat ke arah lain. "Oke, jika tidak ada di sini, berarti petugas kebersihan sudah membuangnya ke pusat pembuangan kampus. Kau bisa mencoba mencarinya di sana. Kalau beruntung, mungkin saja belum diangkut—Hoy, MINHO!"

Minho berlari sepanjang koridor yang ramai. Mengabaikan deru protes yang menyerbunya setiap ia menabrak atau menginjak kaki seseorang. Yang saat ini ada dalam kepalanya hanyalah cara agar bisa sampai secepat mungkin ke pusat pembuangan kampus yang terletak di sektor utara. Ia bahkan meninggalkan Gally jauh di belakang, sama sekali tak berniat untuk mendengarkan kalimat Gally sampai selesai.

Minho berbelok pada tikungan, mengubah laju larinya menjadi lompatan-lompatan tak sabar ketika menuruni anak tangga langsung dua-dua. Menepis semua suara yang menyeru tak senang akan tingkahnya yang tak ubahnya anak-anak dikejar penyihir. Ia bahkan mengabaikan beberapa teman yang menyapanya ketika berseliwengan. Begitu sampai di pintu keluar, ia terus mempercepat laju larinya. Menembus petak-petak bunga di taman kampus yang tak seharusnya boleh diinjak. Melompat tinggi ketika tak sengaja bertemu seorang mahasiswa yang tengah berjongkok untuk mengambil gambar di dekat air mancur. Melompati bangku panjang, menerobos di tengah-tengah sepasang kekasih yang nyaris berciuman, tak ada yang mampu menghentikan langkah paniknya mengejar futbol bertanda tangan Tom Brandy.

Minho masih terus berlari hingga ia sampai pada setapak berbatu putih, berganti kerikil-kerikil kecil, dan mengatur haluannya untuk terus berlari mengikuti tembok kampus yang tinggi. Gerobak sampah berukuran tiga kali tiga meter sudah tampak pada garis pandangnya.

"TUNGGU!"

Ia berteriak sebelum sadar akan apa yang dilakukannya. Suaranya menggema ke segala penjuru. Membuat dua petugas pengangkut sampah otomatis mematung dan menapnya terheran-heran. Dan Minho melompat naik ke atas pembatasnya lalu meluncur turun ke dalam genangan sampah seolah anak kecil yang meluncur ke kolam pasir.

"Hey! Kau sedang apa, nak?" Salah satu di antara dua pertugas itu memekik. Tapi Minho tak mengacuhkannya. Terlalu sibuk mencari harta karun dalam tumpukan sampah.

" _God_ , apa anak ini mabuk?" salah seorang lagi berseru, perpaduan antara terkejut dan prihatin. "Sepertinya ia mengira ini kolam renang alih-alih gerobak sampah."

Minho mendusel di dalam gerobak sampah, terengah-enagh, jantung berdetak secepat kepak sayap burung gagak. Ia seperti anak kecil yang sedang mandi bola, dengan gairah hebat yang membuat perutnya melilit hingga nadinya nyaris pecah.

 _Dimana? Dimana? Dimana benda itu?_ Ia berenang di antara lautan sampah dengan panik. Berlumur plester dan debu. Tanggannya secara cekatan membuka kantung-kantung sampah dan menghamburkan isinya tidak sabaran.

"Hey, nak! Kau membuat sampahnya beratakan!" salah seorang petugas menghardiknya. Dan Minho bertingkah seolah sama sekali tak mendengar.

"Astaga, ada apa dengannya? Dia seperti orang kerasukan."

"Aku sepakat. Kita tidak akan bisa menanganinya berdua."

"Benar, kau panggillah bagian keamanan, sementara aku akan mengawasinya—"

"KETEMU!" Minho melonjak gembira. Melompat tinggi dan kembali mendarat dengan setengah bagian kakinya melesak ke dalam timbunan sampah. Dua orang petugas sampah menoleh padanya dengan raut terkaget-kaget. Minho mengacungkan bola futbol bertanda tangan Tom Brandynya tinggi-tinggi ke udara. Menatapnya dengan mata berbinar takjub. "Aku berhasil menemukannya!"

Dua orang petugas pengangkut sampah itu memandangnya tanpa berkedip, lalu saling melempar tatapan bingung satu sama lain. Dan Minho menatap keduanya sambil tertawa renyah. "Silakan lanjutkan pekerjaan kalian." Minho berseru riang. "Aku sudah selesai dengan urusanku." Ia melanjutkan, menarik kakinya yang tertimbun sampah dan berniat keluar sampai akhirnya—

"Awas!"

—kakinya terbelit gulungan tambang dan membuatnya jatuh terjelembab dengan bagian depan tubuh menghantam sampah.

" _Shuck it_!" Minho mengumpat gusar. Melayangkan tatapan membunuh begitu mendengar suara tawa menghambur dari dua petugas pengangkut sampah di depannya.

"Whoa, tenanglah." Salah satu dari mereka mengangkat kedua tangan di udara. "Keluarlah dengan hati-hati."

Minho mendengus kasar, sedikit bersyukur karena wajahnya tidak mencium langsung tumpukan sampah berkat benda berbentuk persegi yang menjadi selapis pelindung di tepat wajahnya jatuh. Ia bangkit berdiri, tanpa sadar ikut mengangkat benda itu bersamanya.

 _Sketch book?_ Alisnya berkerut sedikit. Benda yang menjadi tameng kecil untuk wajah tampannya dari serangan sampah itu ternyata adalah sebuah buku sketsa. Minho pikir tadinya itu adalah papan ujian. Pemuda berdarah Asia itu menggeleng cepat, melompat keluar dari gerobak sampah, dan mendarat tepat di depan kedua petugas yang memandangnya sambil menahan tawa.

"Kau sudah selesai?"

Minho menoleh cepat. Menatap salah seorang petugas yang baru saja bicara padanya. Satu alisnya terangkat tinggi, raut wajahnya menunjukkan ekspresi berpikir dan menimang-nimang. kemudian ia memberi anggukan kecil.

Kedua petugas itu mengangguk serempak. Melempar senyum satu sama lain dan menatap Minho dengan geli. "Kami harap kau punya baju ganti." Petugas yang lain angkat suara. Menepuk bahu Minho tanpa canggung. Selanjutnya berlalu dan melanjutkan kegiatan mereka sebelumnya.

Minho perlu tiga detik untuk menyadari maksud dari kalimat itu. Dan setelahnya ia mengumpat-umpat dalam bahasa ibunya. Sepasang matanya gesit mengamati dan membaca situasi tubuhnya saat ini. Kotor dan berbau sampah. Minho mengggeram tertahan. Balik melotot galak begitu mendapati segelintir penghuni kampus menoleh ke arahnya dengan tatapan aneh.

Minho nyaris melupakan buku sketsa itu jika tangannya tidak naik untuk berusaha membersihkan plester yang menempel di bajunya. Perhatian Minho teralihkan begitu saja. Ada gejolak aneh dalam perutnya yang melejit cepat dan memaksa motoriknya untuk membuka lembaran buku itu.

Dan ia mendapati dirinya tertegun begitu membuka lembar demi lembarnya. Buku itu terkesan sudah tua dan usang. Namun setiap goresan pensil yang membentuk gambar di dalamnya terkesan begitu artistik dan hidup. Seolah-olah dibuat berdasarkan pengalaman langsung, atau mencetak ulang dari sebuah foto dengan efek hitam putih.

Lembar-lembar awal tidak terasa begitu memukau. Seperti sketsa yang dibuat oleh pemula. Tapi semakin jauh matanya memandang lembaran berikutnya. Semakin ia merasakan perubahan demi perubahan yang bertahap dan signifikan. Gambar-gambar itu menjadi terasa lebih hidup. Minho bagai terpelosok masuk dan bisa merasakan perkembangan bakat sang pelukis dari waktu ke waktu.

 _Ini pasti sesuatu yang berharga_ , Minho membatin. Menutup buku sketsa itu dan menggunakannya untuk menepuk-nepuk celana jeansnya, menepis debu, cat dan serpihan kayu. Lalu keningnya berkerut ketika matanya berhasil merekam pemandangan di bagian depan sampul buku. Pojok kanan bawah, tulisan tangan yang tercetak miring, nyaris pudar termakan usia. Minho mengusap kotoran yang menempel di sekitar tulisan itu dengan ibu jarinya.

"Isaac?" Minho berhasil mambaca kata yang tertulis di sana. Dan gagal membaca kata apapun yang tertulis di sana setelahnya karena ujung bagian buku tersebut sudah sobek. Ia mendelikkan bahu. Mengabaikan beberapa hal yang berseliwengan dalam kepalanya tentang nama pemilik buku yang mirip seorang Fisikawan terkenal.

Minho hampir melempar buku itu kembali ke gerobak sampah seandainya ia tidak melihat seorang pemuda dengan rambut dicat hijau terang dengan sebuah _drafting tube_ tersampir di bahu melintas di depannya.

"Hey!" Minho berseru sebelum sempat berpikir. Pemuda itu menoleh, keheranan terpatri sempurna di wajahnya yang berbintik. "Iya, aku juga tidak mengenalmu." Minho menjawab bahkan sebelum si kepala hijau membuka suara. "Kau jurusan apa? Arsitektur atau Seni?"

Si kepala hijau memandang Minho dengan tatapan ganjil. Matanya bergulir menyortir Minho dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki, kemudian kembali ke sepasang marta sipitnya. "Err.. seni. Kenapa?"

Minho memberi respon dengan mengangkat kedua alisnya kompak, tangannya terulur begitu saja ke arah si pemuda hijau. Menyodorkan buku sketsa bertuliskan Isaac. "Siapa tahu di jurusanmu ada yang bernama Isaac, berikan ini padanya."

Pemuda berambut hijau itu memandangi Minho dengan tatapan bertambah bingung. Namun tangannya tetap bekerja menerima benda yang diberikan Minho padanya. Dan sebelum sempat bertanya lebih jauh, Minho sudah melesat cepat meninggalkannya.

.

* * *

Minho sudah pernah mencoba untuk memergoki entah-siapa-dia lebih dari satu kali. Ia beberpa kali datang ke kampus pagi-pagi sekali untuk mengendap-endap di ruang loker dan berharap dapat bertemu dengan siapa gerangan yang selalu punya kesibukan memberikan beragam hal konyol dan menempel kartu ucapan terima kasih di pintu lokernya. Sayangnya, semua usahanya itu tidak membuahkan hasil.

Kali pertama Minho melakukannya, ia menunggu nyaris hampir satu jam. Semenjak ruang loker begitu sepi sampai ramai dipadati mahasiwa yang hilir mudik silih berganti. Tapi ia tak menemukan siapapun melektakkan hal-hal ganjil di lokernya. Ketika ia menyerah dan langkahnya berayun gontai menuju kelas, Minho dikejutkan dengan sesuatu yang tergeletak bisu di atas mejanya. Seporsi spageti dengan secarik kertas ucapan terima kasih. Ia sudah mengintrogasi seisi kelas dan tak ada yang tahu perihal spageti itu.

Minho sudah mencoba untuk mengawasi kelasnya dan loker secara bersamaan. Ia meninggalkan ponselnya si sisi jendela kelas dalam mode merekam video, sementara dirinya bersembunyi untuk mengamati loker. Minho menunggu hingga kelasnya dimulai, dan tak satupun dari tempat itu didatangi oleh entah-siapa-dia. Siangnya, Minho mendapati dirinya mengerang frustasi karena melihat sebuah handuk baru terlipat di ruang ganti club futbol, dengan kertas bertuliskan ucapan terima kasih yang sama. Minho sudah mencoba berbagai cara, tapi entah-sia-dia ini anehnya selalu tahu, dan berhasil menghindar.

Minho membuang napas, mengusap wajanya yang terasa mengantuk. Berusaha mengumpulkan kesadaran sambil berjalan menuju loker. Hari ini suangguh melelahkan. Suasana kampus sore hari mulai sepi. Langit di luar sudah berubah menjadi gradasi oranye yang terusir keabuan, dan sejumput biru gelap. Ia menggerang kecil, merasakan sendi-sendinya ngilu bukan main. Bahu kirinya terasa habis ditindih manusia batu akibat benturan saat latihan beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Namamu Minho, ya?"

Suara asing itu membuat Minho menghentikan langkah. Ia menoleh cepat ke sumber suara, mendapati seseorang berdiri sambil memasukkan kedua tangan ke dalam saku tepat di hadapan lokernya. Mata Minho serta merta membesar. Ia buru-buru mundur dan menyembunyikan diri di balik sisi loker sebelahnya.

"Kau mungkin bingung karena ada orang asing yang terus menerus melakukan hal aneh padamu."

Minho bahkan tidak tahu mengapa dirinya bersikap seolah anak kecil sedang main petak umpet. Ia bersembunyi dan tak ingin terlihat. Menahan napas dalam beberapa detik sekali, dan merapat makin _intens_ dengan loker.

"Sebenarnya... " Minho bisa mendengar helaan napas panjang menuyusul. "aku hanya ingin berterima kasih."

Minho mengatupkan rahangnya rapat-rapat. Tidak yakin mengapa ia merasa perlu untuk terus bersembunyi. Ia merosot perlahan-lahan, berusaha tidak menimbulkan suara sekecil apapun. Selanjutnya berjongkok, dan memberanikan diri mengintip ke arah orang itu.

"Mungkin kelihatannya sepele, tapi buku itu sangat penting untukku."

Minho menajamkan pandangannya. Orang itu bertubuh tinggi dan ramping, rambutnya pirang dan sedikit gondrong. Dia memakai celana jeans sobek pada bagian lutut, sweater abu terang dan kerah kemeja putih menyembul dari bagian leher. Kasual namun terkesan rapi. Minho terus mengamati, sosok itu terasa begitu asing, juga logat bicaranya tidak seperti kebanyakan orang yang Minho temui.

"Bagiku itu bukan hanya buku sketsa."

 _Sketsa?_ Kening Minho berkerut tanda berpikir, sejurus kemudian matanya membulat. Ia teringat akan sesuatu. _Sketsa!_ Jadi si pirang itu adalah Isaac pemilik buku sketsa yang tanpa sengaja Minho temukan di gerobak sampah lebih dari satu minggu yang lalu! _Gocha! Akhirnya teka-teki ini terpecahkan_. Minho nyaris melompat seandainya ia tidak ingat bahwa kini dirinya tengah bersembunyi.

"Yah... pokoknya, terima kasih."

Si pirang menghela napas, lalu menoleh ke arah Minho. Secepat kilat Minho menahan napas, menarik diri kembali untuk bersembunyi di balik loker. _Jangan temukan aku, Isaac, jangan temukan aku dalam keadaan seperti ini, berjongkok menggulung diri seperti landak di pojok loker dengan tubuh berlapis keringat._ Minho mendapati dirinya meneguk ludah gelisah, sebutir keringat meluncur turun dari keningnya menuju dagu.

Setelah beberapa detik ketengangan yang tak dimengerti. Ia mendengar langkah kaki Isaac bergerak menjauh, kian samar sampai betul-betul menghilang. Minho menghembuskan napas panjang, merosot dan duduk berselonjor sambil bersandar pada loker.

 _Jadi apa aku sekarang? Pengecut!_ Minho menghardik dirinya sendiri. Bukankah yang paling ingin dia lakukan adalah menghajar siapapun yang selama ini terus mengiriminya hal-hal konyol bertendeng ucapan terima kasih? Minho membuang napas kasar, mengusap wajahnya dan bangkit berdiri menuju lokernya.

Ia berdiri menghadap loker. Bernapas perlahan, dan merasa sedikit lega karena berhasil mengetahui siapa yang selalu mengirimkan ucapan terima kasih padanya. _Bukan stalker_ , ia patut bersyukur. Matanya menatap lurus ke arah sebotol minuman isotonik yang terbungkus kantung plastik bening dan tergantung di pintu lokernya. Dan untuk kali ini, Minho mendapati bibirnya menukikkan senyum samar begitu melihat secarik _post it_ berlabel tulisan tangan _Thank You_ menempel di pintu lokernya.

* * *

Alby memandangi Minho kaget karena pemuda keturunan Asia itu mendadak terbahak keras.

"Minho?" Alby memanggilnya hati-hati. Mengikuti garis pandang Minho yang menatap ke arah pintu lokernya. Dan Alby makin terheran-heran begitu mendapati sebuah DVD dengan judul Eyeshied 21 tercetak tebal serta bergambar karakter kartun yang berseragam fubol merah terang. Di samping DVD itu menempel secarik post it kuning pucat bertuliskan kalimat sakti, _Thank You_ seperti biasa.

Alby berkedip-kedip mengusir bingung. "Err… Minho? Kau oke?"

Minho menoleh padanya sekilas, dan hanya menjawab dengan angkat bahu disertani senyum lebar. Kemudian tangannya bergerak mencabut DVD itu dari pintu lokernya. "Astaga, sudah lama sekali. Dari mana dia mendapatkan benda ini?"

Satu alis Alby terangkat penuh introgatif. "Kau suka kartun?"

Dibalas senyum culas. "Ini _anime_ , bukan kartun."

Dan itu bukan jawaban yang ingin didengar Alby. "Terserah." Pemuda berkulit gelap itu mengibaskan sebelah tangannya di hadapan wajah Minho. Setelahnya kembali menatap mata sipit Minho lurus-lurus. "Jadi berkat kar— _anime_ ini kau sudah tidak benci lagi pada entah-siapa-dia?"

Minho balas menatap Alby dengan kening berkerut. "Memangnya kapan aku pernah bilang kalau aku membencinya?" Minho bertanya, nadanya polos sempurna. Caranya memandang Alby kini membuat Alby merasa baru saja mengatakan hal konyol yang tidak masuk akal.

"Tapi kau kelihatan sangat kesal—"

Minho mengibaskan satu tangannya di depan wajah Alby. Kepalanya berayun sekilas mengisyaratkan Alby untuk diam. "Sudahlah." Minho melempar senyum sarkastik kebanggaannya. "Oke!" Ia berseru dan melompat tiba-tiba. Seperti baru mendapat ide brilian. "Sampai jumpa, Alby!" kemudian berlari sepanjang lorong menuju halaman depan gedung fakultasnya.

Ia lari ke pintu masuk gedung, dan memeriksa segala sisi halaman depan. Keadaan mulai ramai, pukul delapan pagi; situasi kampus mulai hidup, sementara beberapa mahasiswa tampak berlalu lalang di sekitarnya, ada yang tengah berjalan santai, membaca buku, mendengarkan musik melalui _earphone_ , mahasiswi yang berjalan bergelombol dan bergosip, dan lain-lain. Kebisingan mulai meningkat.

Minho menarik napas, dan, "TERIMA KASIH!" ia berteriak sekuat tenaga, suaranya berhasil membungkam kebisingan lain yang semula ada. Berpuluh-puluh pasang mata kini menatapnya kompak. Setelah dua kedipan berlalu, beberapa di antaranya memilih untuk terus menatap dan tertarik, sebagian lainnya memilih untuk menunduk atau lanjut berjalan.

"AKU TAK SABAR MENONTONNYA!" Minho mengangkat DVD Eyeshied 21 di tangannya tinggi-tinggi ke udara. Kemudian ia menggoyang-goyangkan DVD itu dengan heboh ke kanan dan ke kiri seperti sedang melakukan lambaian perpisahan di atas kapal pesiar.

Makin banyak orang yang memilih untuk menunduk dan mengabaikan. Selain karena kelas yang sebentar lagi dimulai, juga tak ingin terlibat dengan satu mahasiswa yang menjadi gila.

 _Pikir, apa yang seharusnya ku katakan padanya? Katakan sesuatu yang bermakna! Sesuatu yang terkesan pintar dan juga berkarisma!_

"AKU SUKA MENOLONG!" Ia berteriak makin keras. "MENOLONGMU!" Ia mengabaikan seorang gadis bertubuh mungil yang melintas didepannya dengan raut muka terkejut dan bergumam "Uh, terima kasih." lalu terus menunduk dan berjalan lurus.

"BESOK AKU AKAN ADA LATIHAN FUTBOL DI LAPANGAN KAMPUS!" Minho diam sebentar, menelan ludah untuk mengusir nyeri di tenggorokan akibat berteriak keras. "HANYA INFORMASI KALAU-KALAU KAU INGIN MELAKUKANNYA LAGI!" Ia kembali mengayunkan DVD heboh seolah kapal pesiarnya makin jauh dari pelabuhan.

"MM... JAM DELAPAN MALAM!" Minho berteriak dengan begitu lantang. Memberi informasi sejelas mungkin layaknya penjaga pantai yang begitu memerhatikan keselamatan pengunjung.

"LATIHANKU BAKAL MELELAHKAN DAN MEMBUATKU DEHIDRASI!" Jeda sejenak. "AKU SUKA MINUMAN ISOTONIK!"

Orang-orang kini tak lagi berminat menatapnya. Meyakini secara positif bahwa menghadiri kelas jauh lebih penting dibanding mengamati seorang mahasiswa yang sedang menggila di pagi hari.

Minho berdeham untuk mengusir ngilu di kerongkongannya. "YAH, POKOKNYA SEKALI LAGI TERIMA KASIH!" Minho melambai sekali lagi seolah kapal pesiarnya sudah menghilang di antara garis lautan. Ia kemudian menurunkan tangannya, dan membalikkan badan dengan begitu santai lalu berjalan ke dalam gedung fakultas seolah tidak terjadi hal menghebohkan sebelumnya.

* * *

Newt duduk menunduk dengan sebelah tangan menutup mulutnya. Hembusan karbon dioksida menyembul bertubi-tubi keluar dari lubang hidung dan celah bibirnya akibat menahan tawa. Pemuda pirang itu tetap menahan diri untuk tidak beranjak pada posisinya. Bersembunyi di balik pohon ek besar di hadapan gedung fakultas teknik. Memastikan ia punya banyak waktu sampai Minho benar-benar masuk ke dalam gedung.

Reaksi Minho sungguh berada di luar ekspetasinya. Ia tidak pernah menduga bahwa Minho akan nekat melakukan hal sekonyol itu. Membuat keributan dengan beteriak-teriak di depan gedung fakultasnya sambil memberikan sederet informasi tak lazim.

Newt menarik napas panjang, menghembuskannya perlahan. Senyum mengembang di bibirnya. Ia mendongak menatap daun ex jauh di atas kepalanya. Sinar matahari pagi menerobos masuk melalui celah-celah dedaunan, membentuk garis-garis cahaya lurus panjang. Dan Newt memejamkan mata, merasakan hangat samar cahaya matahari menerpa kulit wajanya. Ada balon udara menggelembung di dasar perutnya. Gas helium yang memompa terus menerus. Membuat balon itu kian melesak naik hingga ke sangkar iganya.

"Sama-sama, Minho."

* * *

"Kau terus tersenyum seperti idiot sepanjang hari." Thomas berkomentar, nada bicaranya antara campuran sinis dan curiga berbalut penasaran tingkat tinggi.

Newt mendelikkan bahu tak acuh. Tak ingin kehilangan momen untuk menjelajah baris-baris kalimat dalam buku yang kini berada dalam kuasanya.

Thomas menunduk untuk bisa menangkap wajah Newt. "Hei, _dude_. Apa yang terjadi?" Nadanya mendesak tidak sabaran. Ia sudah bertanya lebih dari selusin kali, namun Newt tetap bungkam dan melanjutkan acara senyum-senyum misterius.

Thomas membuang napas, meletakkan dua tangannya nyaris seperti mengebrak meja. Menimbulkan suara cukup keras yang mengundang desis protes dan sekoloni tatapan tak senang menyorot serentak ke arahnya.

Newt melirik sahabatnya dengan kening berkerut. "Ini perpustakaan, jangan ribut." Ia ikut berujar sinis.

Tomas mendengus. Memilih untuk mundur dan bersandar pada kursi. Tangannya terlipat di depan dada, namun matanya tak lepas menatap Newt. Mencari-cari garis petunjuk yang mungkin saja secara ceroboh Newt sisakan untuk Thomas baca. Namun nihil. Ia sama sekali kehabisan ide perihal sebab-akibat mengapa wajah Newt tak berhenti tersenyum seharian ini.

"Hai, Thomas.."

Thomas terkesiap, menoleh cepat ke arah suara yang semula berbisik halus sambil meniupkan udara tepat di telinga kirinya. Matanya membola dan nyaris loncat ketika mendapati seraut wajah tirus berhias senyum cerah sudah berdiri di belakangnya dengan tatapan mata berbinar antusias.

" _Oh, God_! Brenda. Kau membuat jantungku nyaris copot." Thomas mendesah, memegangi dadanya seolah berusaha memastikan jantungnya tetap di sana dan tak beralih posisi.

Newt mendengus geli sementara Brenda terkekeh kecil sambil menutup mulutnya. "Kau melamun sih." Gadis itu berujar ringan. Suaranya mengambang dan nyaring kecil seperti bernyayi. Brenda berjalan memutar dan duduk di sebelah Thomas. "Hai, Newt." Ia menyapa ramah, lengkap dengan senyum lebar.

Newt menoleh, membalas senyumnya ramah dan bersahabat. "Brenda," Ia balas menyapa, memberi anggukan kecil. "Tumben kau ke mari."

Brenda angkat bahu samar, jemarinya bergerak untuk menyelipkan rambut pendeknya ke belakang telinga. "Yah, aku tahu. Sama sekali bukan gayaku berada di dalam perpustakaan." Ia tertawa kecil dan menggelengkan kepala. "Sedang menunggu seseorang."

"Siapa?" Respon itu meluncur terlalu cepat. Terdengar terlalu mendesak dan nyaris bernada introgasi. Membuat Newt dan Brenda otomatis tertawa. Sementara Thomas mengerjap-erjap kaget, dan mengusap tengkuknya salah tingkah.

"Temanku." Gadis itu menjawab lugas. "Te-man-ku." Lanjut memberi penegasan seraya menyikut dada Thomas setengah gemas.

"Maksudku," Thomas tampak gelagapan "temanmu yang.. ah, bukan, darimana kau.. ah, tidak—"

"Di sini kau rupanya."

Sebuah suara mengintrupsi. _Barritone_ yang begitu lantang meski diucapkan dengan nada rendah. Ketiga pasang mata itu menoleh bersamaan. Dan Newt nyaris lupa caranya bernapas ketika matanya bersilobok langsung dengan biji mata hitam yang dibingkai kelopak mata bulan sabit milik seseorang yang kini berdiri di samping Brenda.

Meski terkesan berlebihan, namun Newt merasa kalau Thomas baru saja terpental ke udara, disusul Brenda setelahnya. Lalu rak-rak buku di sekitarnya mengambil jarak menjauh. Meja-meja dan kursi kayu berterbangan dan lenyap. Tak ada siapapun di ruangan itu kecuali Minho yang menatapnya tak berkedip.

Gas-gas helium meniupkan udara ke dalam balon-balon di dasar perut Newt, kian cepat dan menggila.

 _Sekarang apa?_ Benak Newt bertanya panik dan berusaha menenangkan diri. _Tenanglah, ia tidak akan mengenaliku_. Ia masih lupa akan fungsi berkedip, dan ia tak yakin mata sipit Minho bisa melakukannya karena sejak tadi pemuda Asia itu terus menatapnya dengan mata melebar.

Di sisi lain, Minho tidak yakin harus melakukan apa _. Haruskah tersenyum? Melambai? Menyapa?_ Tak seorang pun diantara keduanya bergerak. Seolah baru saja dilentikkan sihir es yang membekukan seluruh tubuh.

Mereka tak pernah benar-benar bertemu dan bertatapan. Hanya melihat dan mengamati sesekali dari jarak yang cukup jauh terhadap satu sama lain. Tak pernah berpikir akan apa yang dilakukan jika akhirnya berkesempatan untuk betemu dalam jarak dekat. Cukup dekat untuk berbicara, menjabat, bahkan berbisik.

"Minho?" Suara Brenda membuat keduanya mengejap, menggerak-gerakkan kepala seolah baru tersadar dari koma.

Minho menoleh pada Brenda, tersenyum miring dan menghela napas. _Fokus!_ Ia memerintahkan otaknya. "Aku mencarimu."

"Kalian saling kenal?"

Newt bersyukur karena Thomas mendahului sebelum bibirnya sempat bertanya. Akan terasa makin ganjil jika pertanyaan itu terlontar dari bibirnya.

"Oh," Brenda yang pertama kali menyahut. "ini teman yang ku maksud tadi." Matanya bergulir penuh arti pada Thomas. "Kalian tahu, dia Minho. Masuk dalam tim futbol kampus. Kami bertetangga." Gadis bertubuh mungil itu menjelaskan dengan ceria, senyum tak lepas dari bibir tipisnya. Ia menyikut Minho untuk mengambil perhatian. "Perkenalkan dirimu."

Minho mengerjab cepat. "Eh, Hai.." Ia berdeham. _Konyol_ , memarahi dirinya dalam hati. "Panggil saja Minho."

"Thomas." Pemuda bersurai coklat gelap itu mengulurkan tangan dengan segara, isyarat matanya sesekali melirik Newt dengan sorot gelisah. Minho menjabatnya mantap, mengulas senyum.

Di bawah meja, Newt mengepalkan tangannya kuat. Menarik napas dan memejamkan mata untuk membulatkan tekad. Ia membuka mata seraya mengusapkan telapak tanganya pada bagian celana yang menutupi lututnya. Lalu mengangkat wajah penuh percaya diri dan mengulurkan tangan ke arah Minho.

"Newton." Ia berucap pendek, menelan ludah, mendadak gugup tanpa alasan. "Newt."

Minho menjabatnya nyaris terlalu cepat. Mencengkramnya kelewat erat dan menatap Newt seolah tak mau lepas. Dan Newt dapat merasakan hangat yang menjalar cepat menembus tiap pori-pori kulitnya ketika meraka bersentuhan. Tangan Minho yang lebih besar menangkup jemarinya yang kurus, mengusir titik-titik beku yang semula hinggap. Juga menghantarkan percik-percik tak masuk akal yang terasa seperti aliran listrik statis. Dan kini balon-balon udara di perutnya meledak secara bersamaan, menciptakan desir aneh di sekujur tubuhnya.

"Minho."

Ia mengulang namanya secara lantang. Seolah ingi menanamkan nama itu sedalam mungkin dalam kepala Newt. "Salam kenal ..." Minho menahan napas "... Newt." membuangnya perlahan. Ia suka sensasi di lidahnya ketika mengucapkan nama itu. Minho tersenyum ringkas, akhirnya ia tahu kata selanjutnya setelah Isaac.

Thomas berdeham keki, membuat jabatan tangan mereka terlepas. Pemuda itu terus melirik Newt dengan ekspresi gelisah maha konyol yang membuat Newt gemas ingin menendang tulang keringnya. _Kendalikan ekspresimu, idiot!_ Newt mengomel dengan sorot matanya. Membuat Thomas meringis kecil dan menggaruk belakang kepalanya serba salah.

"Brenda, bisa temani aku sebentar?"

Brenda menoleh ke arah Thomas dengan hidung berkerut. "Kemana?"

"Ikut saja, nanti ku beri tahu." Thomas terdengar resah. Tanpa sadar sudah menarik satu tangan Brenda dan mengamitnya. " _Please_?"

"Eh?" Brenda mengerjab bingung. "Tapi aku dan Minho sudah mau pul—"

"Tidak apa." Minho menyahut cepat. Sebelah tangannya mengusap puncak kepala Brenda dengan gestur begitu natural seolah sudah melakukannya selama bertahun-tahun. "Aku akan menunggumu di sini." Ia memberi senyum di ujung kalimat.

Thomas lekas berdiri dan meraih ranselnya buru-buru. "Trims," Ia berujar kecil. "tunggu di sini sebentar, Newt. Aku akan segera kembali. _Bye_!"

Dan sebelum Newt sempat menjawab atau memprotes, Thomas sudah berlari pergi dengan menarik Brenda bersamanya. Meninggalkan dirinya di antara rak-rak buku yang menjulang tinggi, bau jamur, dan kertas lapuk bercampur lemon basi pengharum ruangan.

 _Ah_ ,

—dan Minho.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jadi kau berasal dari London?"

"Iya."

"Pantas bahasa Inggrismu sedikit berbeda."

"Uh, maaf?"

"Ah, tidak-tidak. Berbeda bukan berarti buruk, sebaliknya aku rasa itu unik."

"Eh, terima kasih."

"Hm, sama-sama."

Kemudian hening. Hening yang menyusup kelewat canggung.

Minho tidak bisa berpikir harus mengatakan apa selanjutnya agar percakapan di antara dirinya dan Newt tetap terjalin. Sudah lima belas menit berlalu. Dan sejak tadi yang mereka lalukan lebih mirip introgasi dibanding mengobrol. Minho hanya melontar pertanyaan-pertanyaan sepele dan Newt menjawab begitu objektif sampai-sampai terkesan seperti robot.

Sementara itu Newt nyaris meleleh di tempatnya. Ia ingin berlari kabur, tapi tak punya cukup alasan logis, dan tak ingin dianggap aneh. Meski ia tahu Minho tak akan mengenalinya, tapi ia terus saja merasa gugup dan tak bisa lepas dari serangan panik. Di bawah meja kakinya mulai bergerak-gerak gelisah.

Satu-satunya kemajuan hanyalah ketika sesekali mereka mendapatkan satu momen yang sama untuk menghela napas. Hingga terasa konyol dan mereka saling melempar senyum canggung. Atau di lain waktu mereka mendapati sedang tertangkap basah untuk melirik satu sama lain, dan segera mengalihkan pandang secepat mungkin _. Ini benar-benar konyol_ , Minho mengumpat dalam hati. Ia menghitung sampai tiga dan menghembuskan napas cepat.

"Ku rasa ini tidak adil." Minho berujar dengan suara tegas. Memecah kehenginan canggung yang semula membungkus mereka dalam gelembung.

"Hah?" Newt balas memandangnya dengan kerut-kerut introgatif di sudut pelipis.

"Kau, Newt." Minho memberi gestur menuding. Membuat Newt menyipitkan mata heran. "Kau tidak adil." Kini nada bicaranya mulai berubah sinis dan menyebalkan. Seperti yang selama ini Newt dengar dari orang-orang.

"Apa maksudmu?" Newt mencoba tetap tenang. Mengamati gerak-gerik air muka dan bahasa tubuh Minho. Pemuda bermata oriental itu kini menegakkan posisi duduknya, dan menautkan kesepuluh jemari tangannya satu sama lain. Ia menunduk, maju, kemudian beringsut mendekat dan menyimpan kedua tangannya di atas meja. Karena meja yang memisakhan keduanya tidak cukup lebar. Kini kesepluh jemari Minho berada tepat di dekat buku yang sebelumnya Newt baca. Sementara kulit mereka terpisah sejengkal jarak.

"Dompet yang tertinggal, handuk baru, fotokopi tugas, spageti, _power bank_ , komik, bahkan DVD Eyeshied 21."

Setiap Minho mengucap satu kata, jantung Newt berhenti berdetak. Napasnya dilucuti satu persatu. Dan duduknya menjadi makin tegak.

"Kau tahu banyak hal tentangku, Isaac Newton." Minho mendesis, menyeringai di ujung kalimatnya begitu mendapati mimik Newt menegang sempurna.

Kedua iris Newt bergetar dan membulat. Ia buru-buru melempar pandangan ke arah lain. Jantungnya berdentum-dentum memukul sangkar iganya. Ia lekas menarik bukunya yang terletak di atas meja. Menyelesipkan kukunya di antara cover tebal buku. "Maaf. Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu, Minho."

"Kau tahu banyak tentangku. Tapi aku bahkan baru tahu nama lengkapmu lima belas menit yang lalu. Tidak adil." Suara Minho melayang-layang di tengah udara. Desis, tegas, tajam, serta asam seperti racun secara bersamaan.

Newt menjilat bibir bawahnya gelisah. Satu tanganya yang bebas menyisir rambutnya yang berkumpul di sekitar kening hingga menyentuh alis dalam satu gerak ke belakang. Membuka akses kontak mata dirinya dengan Minho makin terbentang jelas. "Apa yang kau bicarakan?"

Minho mendengus, tersenyum miring. Hilang sudah semua nuansa canggung nan gugup yang semula melingkupnya. Kini yang dilihat Newt adalah seorang pemuda bertubuh kekar yang sorot matanya penuh akan rasa percaya diri, cenderung arogan, dan tak sungkan untuk berbicara pada siapapun.

"Oke, Newt. Mari kita buat sederhana." Minho berujar diplomatis. Nadanya secara ajaib berubah ceria dan hangat. Bekebalikan dengan ekspresi wajah sebelumnya. Newt lagi-lagi dibuat termangu akan perubahan Minho yang begitu cepat. Namun anehnya, sama sekali tidak terasa dibuat-buat. Justru terkesan normal seolah pemuda itu memang memiliki banyak keperibadian yang dapat dia atur sesuka hati.

"Sederhana?"

"Yep." Minho memberi anggukan mantap. Kepalanya mengangguk seru, dan kedua matanya menyipit humoris. "Kau bebas sabtu ini?"

"Hah?" Newt nyaris memekik karena perubahan arah pembicaraan mereka yang begitu tiba-tiba dan melenceng kelewat jauh. "Kenapa tiba-tiba?"

"Jawab saja."

Newt lama diam tak bergeming, sampai akhirnya memberi anggukan kecil.

"Oke, pukul empat sore." Minho berujar seolah memberi pengumuman. Membuat Newt makin mengernyit heran. Sama sekali gagal menangkap maksudnya.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku sedang mengajakmu kencan."

"APA?!"

Newt memekik tanpa bisa dicegah. Dan nyaris melompat berdiri seandainya Minho tak cukup sigap untuk menahan geraknya dengan menangkap pergelengan tangan Newt dan memintanya duduk kembali. Newt memandang tak percaya, Minho kini tengah menoleh sembari menyunggingkan senyum sopan ke beberapa orang yang menatap mereka dengan protes tak suka karena membuat keributan.

" _Relax_ , Newt. Duduklah.." Ia berujar pelan, berupaya menangkan namun tak berhasil.

"Apa maksudmu dengan kencan?"

"Kencan, ya kencan. Dua orang pergi menghabiskan waktu bersama. Bersenang-senang, tertawa, dan saling membagi kebahagiaan satu sama lain. Apa lagi?"

"Minho, aku ini laki-laki." Newt nyaris mengertak.

"Aku juga laki-laki."

Newt membuang napas gusar. "Laki-laki kencan dengan perempuan, bukan dengan laki-laki. Maaf kalau kau _tidak berpikir demikian_. Tapi aku LURUS!"

Minho justru terkekeh geli. "Aku juga lurus. Dan aku percaya kalu sama lurusnya denganku." Ia melempar senyum miring. "Tapi, Newt.. Apa kau sadar? Bahkan kau tidak menepis tanganku yang masih menggenggammu."

Mata Newt membelalak lebar. Cepat-cepat tersadar dan berusaha menarik tangannya dari genggaman Minho. Namun pemuda Asia itu tak memgizinkan. Tak memberi celah apalagi melepaskan. "Terlambat." Ia tersenyum penuh kemenangan. "Kita akan tetap lurus, dan hanya boleh berbelok satu sama lain. Kau padaku, dan aku padamu."

"Lepas, Minho. Kau ini kenapa sih?" Newt enggan mengakui, namun dirinya kini sedang merengek. Tetap berupaya melepaskan diri, meski ada dorongan lain yang memintanya untuk menggenggam balik. Ia pasti sudah gila.

"Ah, satu lagi." Minho berkata, masih enggan melepaskan Newt. "Aku lebih suka kau mengganti tulisan _Thank You_ dengan _I Love You_."

"Kau gila."

"Kau tersipu-sipu."

"Aku tidak tersipu-sipu."

"Kau imut."

"Aku tidak imut!"

"Kau pacarku mulai hari ini."

"Aku bukan—!"

"Hm?"

"... pacarmu."

"..."

" _Sialan kau, Minho_!"

"Aku juga sayang padamu."

Wajahnya berubah panas. Darah naik mendidih dan berkerumul di sekitar pipi sampai rahangnya. _Astaga, siapa pemuda ini?_ Kejadian ini terlalu cepat dan tiba-tiba. Hingga Newt tak kuasa menghindar, menepis juga menolak, atau jangan-jangan ia sejak awal ia memang enggan menolak? Newt menggelengkan kepalanya cepat-cepat. Mengusir gusar dan detak-detak anomali yang menguncang seisi perutnya sejak tadi.

"Aku mau pulang."

"Oh, oke. Hati-hati di jalan."

Newt menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Lapaskan tanganku." Suaranya hanya terasa seperti bisikan penuh ragu, sama sekali tak ada nada ancaman.

"Maaf?"

Tanpa disadari Newt mengggit bibirnya makin kuat. Balon-balon itu menggelembung makin besar dalam tubuhnya. Bergesekan dan menimbulkan percik-percik listrik kecil yang menggelitik aneh. Saling berdesakan dan membuatnya merasa tak nyaman, kesulitan bernapas, dan pembuluh darahnya menyempit.

Newt menghela napas panjang, melepaskan temali dari balon-balon di dalam perutnya hingga melambung tinggi, naik terus dan mengudara bebas sampai tenggorokan. Balon-balon itu keluar ketika ia membuka mulut dan bersuara.

"Baiklah, antarkan aku pulang."

Senyum Minho membalasnya, manis dan humoris. "Dengan senang hati."

* * *

 **FIN**

* * *

a/n: kebablasaaaaan~ *melayang* rencananya cuma sekitar 1k padahal :"

nggak ngerti kenapa bisa milih judul seklise itu, tehe :'D

 _Thanks for reading, review please? *_ koala eyes _*  
_


End file.
